narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Exploding Dragon Strike
fire release I know it can't be stated as fire release. but can you add some how it can working. even it part of generic sealing tech. sign by --Jumpjet (talk) 10:13, May 11, 2011 (UTC) :If we say so, that's obviously speculation. --Ilnarutoanime26 (Talk- -Links) 10:38, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Tenten fire-release The only way how she isn't user of it is if someone else created the dragon and sealed it into the scroll, with her only unsealing it--Elveonora (talk) 11:40, April 19, 2013 (UTC) Adding fire release Can we add fire release to this technique since it obviously involves unsealing of some users fire release technique. Since we don't know who's technique it is, fire release wouldn't be added to Tenten's chakra natures if anyone's worrying about that. --Bio havik (talk) 23:57, April 18, 2015 (UTC) :I agree with @Bio here. It is clearly a jutsu and the dragon is clearly made out of fire. It just means that someone else made the dragon and Tenten sealed it away for later use. It's still a fire release technique. Munchvtec (talk) 12:43, September 29, 2015 (UTC) ::Just because it uses fire, or is shaped like a dragon, does not necessary mean it's Fire Release. Leaf Dragon God creates a vortex dragon, but it's not Wind Release. Several other techniques, some of them including Explosive Tags, create explosions (fire) but are not listed as Fire Release Ninjutsu; Paper Person of God Technique being a good example. Also, taking natures into account, we should avoid putting natures in Tenten's abilities; We've seen her seal lightning and water before, this here is no exception. Just because it's shaped differently shouldn't instantly mean it contains a nature.--Omojuze (talk) 12:44, September 29, 2015 (UTC) :::um...he did say that it would only be added to the technique page. Not hers. It's made out of freakin fire lol. Please, if you have an explanation for what this dragon is then please tell me. If not then it's clear that it's a fire release of sorts. Munchvtec (talk) 12:47, September 29, 2015 (UTC) ::::Explosive tags' explosions won't come in any shape. That aside, weird taijutsu chakra vortexes are something else, this is clearly fire shaped in a certain way using FIRE RELEASE. Don't know why this even has to be discussed... A Wkia contributor (talk) 12:48, September 29, 2015 (UTC) :::::^^ Neither do i. Munchvtec (talk) 12:49, September 29, 2015 (UTC) ::::::@Munchvtec: And? So it's made out of fire? an example of what makes fire. Is it Fire Release? No... Because something else, not the user, produces fire. @Wkia: They don't but they produce fire. How is taijutsu something else, when it clearly uses wind but it's not wind release (Eight Trigrams Vacuum Palm as well) You're just cherry picking now. Nature transformation involves molding one's chakra, nothing is being molded here... For all we know, she could've just taken bonfire flames and sealed them, and when she used this, they came through in the shape of the dragon, as the name of the technique implies.--Omojuze (talk) 12:52, September 29, 2015 (UTC) ::::::That's like saying: Oh, I pour some water in a water gun and blast you with it. It's my Water Release Ninjutsu >.> Freakin' Rasengan uses Shape Transformation. Does it have a nature - Nope.--Omojuze (talk) 12:54, September 29, 2015 (UTC) :::::::Nice to see people agreeing with me :D --Bio havik (talk) 13:08, September 29, 2015 (UTC) Isn't the wind from those taijutsu moves caused bu the speed/rapid movements? This fire is caused by nothing. So she sealed fire and it came out as a dragon cause it isn't ninjutsu?lol Munchvtec (talk) 13:10, September 29, 2015 (UTC) :Video games don't count, so that argument is nil. The example with the water gun would make sense, but it's fire we're talking about, not water. You don't lit a bonfire and put it into an oven and it takes the form of a dragon's head. The taijutsu indeed manipulates wind, but that comes from the motion of the taijutsu's movment/chakra output. The same way, you could move water and earth without creating it. However, fire and lightning is impossible to use that way. @Bio of course, as your version is the one and only true version. A Wkia contributor (talk) 13:11, September 29, 2015 (UTC) ::And they don't count because...? Because you don't count them? >.> And same would be the case on putting a sheet of paper on an ocean floor; or would the entire sea just seep into the paper? :D And? It comes from movement? So? There are no sources that can produce wind (they haven't shown air conditioning in Naruto, have they?), unlike fire (matches being an example). Lightning can also be produced via static electricity, but rubbing on wool, etc - not as strong, but chakra should be able to amplify it. Stating that it's fire release just because of shape alone is not a valid reason; Shape Transformation does not define a technique having a nature, especially in Tenten's case.--Omojuze (talk) 13:18, September 29, 2015 (UTC) :::They don't count because they are not canon and never will. Most wind release techniques produce wind, this for example. You know, if Tenten would just summon a stream or one single blast of fire, I would understand your aguments. However, I can't agree to the thought that fire generated by matches and so on come out in the form of a giant dragon. There has to be something to shape it into that form, and the one thing we know about doing it is Fire Release. It's basic maths. A Wkia contributor (talk) 13:27, September 29, 2015 (UTC) ::::Guess what, this technique right here, is also not canon. Yes, Wind Release techniques produce wind, but everyday objects do not (at least during Part I, we haven't seen any wind-producing objects being shown). Matches exist in the Naruto World, so they can produce fire without using chakra. Chakra amplifies the flames by applying shape transformation, NOT nature transformation. It would be an entirely different scenario if Tenten's chakra would actually produce the flames, like with this, but it doesn't.--Omojuze (talk) 13:30, September 29, 2015 (UTC) :::::It looks and acts like a fire release technique to me. --Kris.gilson.12 (talk) 13:41, September 29, 2015 (UTC) ::::::Quote: "Release is performed by moulding superheated chakra inside the stomach before releasing it via the lungs and mouth. There are also variants to this in the form of some mediums such as the use of gun powder, ash, explosive tags and chakra flow into a weapon". Sealing an existing flame and using shape transformation to change its form does not make it a Fire Release technique, not as far as we're aware, unless you can give some examples that I'm forgetting.--Omojuze (talk) 13:51, September 29, 2015 (UTC) :::::::Someone else could have simply used this dragon fire technique and she sealed it away for later use. Munchvtec (talk) 13:52, September 29, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::I remember a discussion whether this should be treated as "Water Release", and the argument that I think was the best one is that we've actually seen the sphere being "formed" using water. Did you see the dragon being formed using fire? No. Hence, speculation. @Munchvtec - the key words are "could have". If that were the case, wouldn't the name be the same? --Omojuze (talk) 13:53, September 29, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::Good thing this isn't an official naruto website and we can chose to speculate on things. The majority says its fire release and its not that hard to believe. --Bio havik (talk) 13:58, September 29, 2015 (UTC) I haven't heard an actual logical response from anyone as of yet, only that it uses Shape Transformation, which does not involve a nature whatsoever. And the wiki is not being run by democracy; Whoever has the most logical and well thought-out solution, wins, so to say...--Omojuze (talk) 13:59, September 29, 2015 (UTC) :Regardless. It's made of fire, is a dragon, and has shape transformation.Munchvtec (talk) 14:01, September 29, 2015 (UTC) ::Precisely. Rasengan has shape transformation, does it have a nature? Nope. Shape makes a dragon, pre-existing flames make the fire. End of story, go to bed children ;p--Omojuze (talk) 14:02, September 29, 2015 (UTC) :::Rasengan is naturally in the form of a ball. Is fire naturally in the form of a god damn dragon? Munchvtec (talk) 14:04, September 29, 2015 (UTC) ::::Shape Transformation.--Omojuze (talk) 14:06, September 29, 2015 (UTC) :::::(facepalm) so the dragon is natural. she just shaped flames. yeah okay. (sarcasm) Munchvtec (talk) 14:08, September 29, 2015 (UTC) ::::::The other way around: Dragon is shape transf., flames are all natural, from a pre-existing source, like water is from an ocean.--Omojuze (talk) 14:09, September 29, 2015 (UTC) So? Can you explain why the first movies users count as Ice release users if tenten doesn't count as a fire release user? Munchvtec (talk) 14:11, September 29, 2015 (UTC) :a) Because "Ice Release" at the start of the technique's name is a given. b) Because they are actually in the control of the material. What does Tenten control here? Nothing, she just launches a fireball, which is shaped like a dragon, at the opponent, from her scroll, which she sealed beforehand. If she were to mend the dragon in any way, I'd somewhat agree then.--Omojuze (talk) 14:13, September 29, 2015 (UTC) ::Well, it seems you have an answer for everything. Well, ill just be repeating myself if i continue but im sticking to my opinion. Munchvtec (talk) 14:15, September 29, 2015 (UTC) :::Its not regular fire as it acted on its own and sounded like a dragon. Something that's unique to ninja techniques and identical to the Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique. --Bio havik (talk) 14:16, September 29, 2015 (UTC) ::::And? Wave Transmission Technique sounds like howling wind, though there's no way to prove it being a Wind Release technique. >.> The moving part, though, makes me think of it more as a bomb than a fireball, though you could argue that it moved while I could argue that it was launched into the air and then fell onto the opponent because "weight", "physics" and such...--Omojuze (talk) 14:21, September 29, 2015 (UTC) :::::The dragon went from being unsealed sideways to flying in the air to launching at the opponent. Thats not gravity at all, thats fire release at work. --Bio havik (talk) 14:29, September 29, 2015 (UTC) ::::::It didn't look sideways to me at all, the scroll was tilted a bit. Ok, this is getting stupid >.> It shouldn't be Fire Release because there's a bunch of other ways Tenten could've done this, given she did so before with water and lightning. Is it important how: Not really.--Omojuze (talk) 14:33, September 29, 2015 (UTC) Alright. Since this is going nowhere. Would adding a trivia point make both sides happy?? Munchvtec (talk) 14:35, September 29, 2015 (UTC) :While I'd see it as unnecessary, if you really see the need to, fine >.<--Omojuze (talk) 14:36, September 29, 2015 (UTC) ::I'd be fine with it just being a trivia point. I'm too lazy to make it though.Yo! @Bio: make one mate lol Munchvtec (talk) 14:37, September 29, 2015 (UTC) :::Shape transformation (形態変化, Keitai Henka, English TV: Change in Chakra Form) is an advanced form of chakra control that involves changing the form and movement of chakra, determining the size, range, and purpose of a technique. Doesn't that prove its fire release and not fire. --Kris.gilson.12 (talk) 14:39, September 29, 2015 (UTC) ::::hmmm... Munchvtec (talk) 14:40, September 29, 2015 (UTC) :::::changing the form -> Into a dragon... Also "size" -> Increased the size. Shape Transformation does not require Nature Transformation... >.>--Omojuze (talk) 14:42, September 29, 2015 (UTC) ::::::And for it to be manipulated, it has to be made of chakra, which fire isn't, unlike fire release. --Kris.gilson.12 (talk) 14:44, September 29, 2015 (UTC) :::::::Seriously? Chakra is the basis of ninjutsu, it was used to do something as basic as unseal the scroll... In the process, the flames are coated in chakra, and they change shape.--Omojuze (talk) 14:46, September 29, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::The unsealing technique uses chakra, that doesnt mean the content thats gets summon has chakra. Saying otherwise is saying tenten can use shape manipulation on a sword because she summoned it using ninjutsu. "In the process, the flames are coated in chakra, and they change shape.: You just made that up. --Kris.gilson.12 (talk) 14:53, September 29, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::And who said that? Well why couldn't she? Though Shape Transformation, as the name implies, can only be applied on something that can change shape without the need of other materials; swords cannot do that. Neither sides are sure, so it should go to the trivia. Not saying that I don't see where you're coming from, but most of the things are "assumptions", not "facts", and we don't add natures to Tenten's techniques, at least we tend to anyways.--Omojuze (talk) 14:58, September 29, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, a trivia point should be enough. We aren't going anywhere with this and we most certainly aren't going to get more info on this. Munchvtec (talk) 15:00, September 29, 2015 (UTC) − :So since its proven that fire can't be manipulated, then that leaves the obvious answer, its fire release folks XD --Bio havik (talk) 15:02, September 29, 2015 (UTC) ::well. this will never end lol. good luck @omojuze. Munchvtec (talk) 15:12, September 29, 2015 (UTC) :::Everyone already knew it was fire release plus Shape Manipulation doesn't work on regular fire. --Bio havik (talk) 15:19, September 29, 2015 (UTC) ::::I find it strange when Kris said there was no chakra involved in the fire, when Fire Release would not be possible without chakra, so he's contradicting himself. Bio havik, if you revert again without legitimate reasons I'll ask for you to be blocked and this page to be locked. And who said that it doesn't work on regular fire? You did, and you don't affirm anything.--Omojuze (talk) 15:38, September 29, 2015 (UTC) :::::Your never gonna give up are you. When the unsealing technique unseals something, its not known to give chakra to the contents that it summoned, or as u put it coated in chakra. So how is normal fire going to be manipulated once summoned when the only way it can be manipulated is through Shape Transformation? (ST is only known to work on techniques) --Bio havik (talk) 16:00, September 29, 2015 (UTC) Fire Release (Revival) I don't know why I'm just now realizing that this technique is in the same exact boat as the Sensing Water Sphere, as we couldn't decide whether or not to list it as Water Release. But, it was eventually concluded that it be added. However, in this case its Fire Release. No matter how surprising it may be for Tenten to use nature transformation, this was definitely fire and it was shaped. Isn't possible that she actually created the fire dragon and sealed it into the scroll to conserve chakra when in battle. I mean it has even been shown that she has low chakra reserves in the manga, and was supported by the databooks (one of the few times they got something right). --Rai 水 (talk) 07:20, January 21, 2018 (UTC) :Ehhh. I don't really think so, personally... We've seen Shikamaru use a pool of water against Kakuzu too, though.--BerserkerPhantom (talk) 13:59, January 21, 2018 (UTC) ::Yes, but it was just water. Something that could have easily been sealed into a scroll, as seen with Tenten in the anime. --Rai 水 (talk) 18:02, January 21, 2018 (UTC) :::And fire can't be?--BerserkerPhantom (talk) 19:50, January 21, 2018 (UTC) ::::Well I guess it is possible that she could have sealed a person's fire dragon into her scroll. --Rai 水 (talk) 19:57, January 21, 2018 (UTC) :Considering 4th databook didn't bother to give her any natures, it's likely that another person sealed said fire dragon into her scroll and she just unsealed it..--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 10:25, January 22, 2018 (UTC) ::If it looks like a duck, swims like a duck, and quacks like a duck, then it probably is a duck. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 10:49, January 22, 2018 (UTC)